Himitsu: Broken Promise of the Past
by Rose And Riomi
Summary: Tea recieves a mysterious necklace in the mail, but when she puts it on, she immediately loses consciousness! Yugi come to check on her and Yami has a shocking revelation. Could this girl have found what he had lost so long ago?


**Title:** _Himitsu - Broken Promise of the Past_

**Author:** _Rose and Riomi_

**Email:** _vampmistress76@hotmail.com or riomi_sess@msn.com_

**Rating:** _R_

**Pairing:** _Yami/Tea(Anzu)/Yugi_

**Summary:** _When Tea recieves a mysterious necklace from an anonymous person in the mail, she puts it on and immediately loses consciousness. But when Yugi come to check on her, Yami has a shocking revelation. Could this girl have found what he had lost so long ago?_

**Disclaimer:** _We do not own the characters mentioned within this fic. They belong to their creator, who is sadly, not us._

  
  


_**~Prologue~**_

"Gee, Tea, are you sure you don't want me to walk you home? I'm sure Grandpa could wait a few more minutes." Yugi Motou's head tilted slightly upward so that his large violet eyes could gaze into Tea Gardner's blue ones.

He and Tea had been hanging out together at the Ice Cream Parlor. Alone. Which, if construed in the right perspective, could almost be considered a date. Almost. Yugi sighed. _'Yeah, right. As if Tea would ever like me in ****__that_ way.'

"I'm sure Yugi, just hurry and go help out your Grandpa, I'll be fine." Tea stated, gesturing with her hand casually. 

"You sure?" Yugi asked again, not particularly wanting to leave Tea's company. But he had agreed to help Grandpa Motou do inventory in his card shop and so knew it was inevitable that he do so.

Tea nodded her assurance once again. "I'm sure, Yugi, just go. No need to keep Mr. Motou waiting. I just live a few blocks away anyway, remember?"

Yugi smiled slightly, gripping the golden pyramid shaped puzzle that hung around his neck as he rose to his feet. "Okay, Tea. Well, guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Sure thing, Yug." Tea replied, rising from her seat in the booth as well to precede the multi-color haired boy out of the shop and onto the sidewalk outside.

Turning to one another a final time, Tea hesitated slightly before stepping forward suddenly and hugging Yugi quickly, surprising the shorter teen when she slipped in a brief kiss to his cheek in the process.

Before Yugi react, Tea pulled back and with a quick "Bye, Yugi!" was jogging away from him, leaving him able to do nothing but raise one hand to press lightly against the cheek in which her lips had touched briefly.

"Bye, Tea." He whispered in awe.

With quick steps and a bright smile, Tea made her way home, leaving Yugi behind awestricken, she was sure. She was stricken with awe herself, she didn't know where she had worked up the courage to do that, but she knew that she had wanted to do that for a while.

Walking up the steps to her apartment building, she waved friendly greetings to her fellow neighbors and to her bellboy when she made it inside. Pressing the 'up' button to the elevator, she patiently waited for the usual ding before the heavy metal doors slid open, welcoming her inside. A happy tuned hum vibrated through her as she kept her thoughts on the more or less date she had just departed from. Whenever she was around Yugi she always had an overwhelming feeling of contentment, almost as if she were whole. And now, after what she had just done, she felt she was going to overflow.

The second ding of the elevator announcing that she was on her floor pulled her from her thoughts for a split second, and as she walked out towards her door her wide grin returned.

Unlocking her apartment door and swinging it open, she gave word that she was home, "Daddy, I'm back!"

When she was rewarded by silence she only shrugged it off, guessing that he had to work late or something close to that.

Heading to her room and placing her purse on her vanity, she eyed the red flashing 3 on her answering machine. Pressing the blinking button, she listened to her messages while pulling off her day worn clothes.

_Beep_ "...Hi sweetheart, its daddy, just letting you know that I was called in for a last minute flight, one of the pilots caught a cold, I should be home Sunday the latest..."

"Four whole days???" she whimpered to the voice message of her father.

"I know your probably wondering why so long but, its a trip to the states. I promise to bring you something back." with a second beep, the message ended.

She sighed letting her disappointment melt away, loving the way her father knew her so well, she found it hard to keep a sore mood. Pulling an over-sized t-shirt over her head, the next message began.

_Beep_ "...It's daddy again, I forgot to mention that on my way out a package arrived for you..."

Tea shot a look at the machine, anxious to hear where her package could be. She loved gifts, mail; anything that came for her gave her a thrill.

Her father's voice seemed to get sidetracked in the background because she could hear his voice and another talking about something close to the term 'jetlag'. She waved her hand in an onward motion, now hovering over the machine, trying to somehow get her father to hurry and finish so she could find out where her parcel was.

"...Sorry sweetie, Ken needed some quick information, so yeah, you got a package. I set it on your window seat, I'm not sure who it's from though..."

She didn't pay much attention to anything else after the location of her item was revealed, within a heartbeat she scurried across her queen four-post bed to the small brown package that missed her sight when she first entered the room.

Grabbing it, then taking its place under her window, she began tugging at the bristled twine that was tied tightly around the medium sized cube, while half listening to her last message.

_Beep_ "... Hey Tea... It's Yugi,"

Immediately, she perked her head up, but she still continued to unwrap the square bulk that was giving her a bit of a hard time to open.

"I was just calling to make sure you...uh…got home safely." His voice cracked with nervousness and she blushed, getting an odd feeling from knowing she made him jittery even when blocks away and from the fact that he cared so much about her well being, even when she was such a short distance away.

"Call me, when you get in." the message ended with a final beep.

Deciding that she would call him in a moment, she returned her focus to the thoroughly wrapped box. Finally getting past the brown paper exterior, she was left with a small jewelry case.

Filled with intangible excitement, she flipped the top open to reveal a gleaming gold necklace with a large flat triangular pendant in the center, there was an engraving of an eye with a turquoise gem planted within it. The design itself was similar to Yugi's millennium puzzle piece, yet this one seemed to have a feminine appeal to it.

"Beautiful..." Tea whispered, never once wondering who could have sent her such a gorgeous trinket.

She got up and strolled over to her vanity. She stood there and looked into her mirror while pulling her new accessory around her neck.

She made a few random poses, adoring how well the jewel placed in the center of the pendant complimented her eyes; she paused in her personal fashion show and picked the pendant up off her chest.

She brought it close to her face to examine its small attributes a bit further. Small markings in the bottom left corner of the triangle, caught her eye. With a closer look she realized that she couldn't identify the foreign print.

Suddenly the ornament began to burn like hot metal in her grasp. Quickly, she dropped it back onto her chest, soon regretting her action when as the heat met her chest a raspy voice sounded in her ear as if standing behind her.

_"Himitsu,"_ It chanted, the voice dripping with decay, echoing in her thoughts, leaving her to twirl around in circles trying to figure out where it came from.

_"Himitsu."_ It repeated, this time clearer and smoother as if the being was aging backwards, vocally.

Tea's head began to throb and on top of that the necklace was sending searing pain through her chest, causing burning sensations to crawl under her skin.

She opened her mouth to scream, but instead of sound, light spilled out, sending bright pure beams across the room. She squeezed her eyes shut, only to have them forced back open, with blinding beams shooting out of them as well.

The pain was overwhelming and overlapping with a new and greater force. She couldn't take it anymore, it was too much and she needed escape...and just like that she collapsed onto the plush carpet floor, precisely when the sound of the phone ringing ebbed into her slipping consciousness.

~*~ 

Yugi hung up the phone after the fifth ring went by unanswered. Tea had to be home by now, she only lived a couple of blocks away. Something just wasn't right.

**_~Did you feel that Yugi?~_** the second soul, Yami etched in the spiky-haired boy's thoughts.

Yugi was too focused on Tea's not answering the phone to realize what his other half was pertaining to.

"Feel what?" he asked aloud, looking into himself to face his opposite. He appeared in Yami's soul room to find the spirit held a look of strict concentration, his eyes were closed and head bowed within Yugi's inner thought perception. "Are you alright, Yami?" The small teen asked the figure who was almost an exact duplicate of his own.

"That shock wave of power...it was so... Immense. Did you not feel it, Yugi?"

The smaller boy shook his head, "No, I didn't. Do you know what caused it?"

"The energy felt familiar, yet... unknown, all at the same time." Yami said, finally looking up at Yugi's image.

Yugi looked a bit worried, but then shook his head, "Well, we can't worry about that right now. I can't get in touch with Tea. She should've been home by now, but she's not answering her phone. Yami, I think something's wrong."

Yami's brows furrowed in concern. He had been so caught up in trying to discover what the energy he had felt was and why it felt so familiar, that he hadn't realized Yugi's distress. It worried him as well to know that Tea had not answered the phone after only moments before assuring Yugi that she was going straight home. Yami nodded. "Then why don't we go and check on her, aibou, just to ease your mind?"

Yugi nodded, refocused on the outer world, and dashed for the front door of the Kame Game Shop. From behind the counter, Solomon Motou watched with a surprised expression before shaking his head slightly and returning to his task of taking inventory.

  
  
~*~End Prologue~*~ 

**Authors' Notes:** Hello everybody, how are you all? Well, this is mine and Ri-chan's first attempt at a YGO fic. We hope the prologue isn't too cliched for you, but just hang with us, it'll get better! Just let us know what you think in a review and tell us if we should continue with this or not. Also, be on the lookout for our YGO one shot that will be posted within the week. The title of it is "Realm of Desire" and will feature an extremely rare alternate pairing, but I'm not gonna spoil the surprise by saying who, you'll just have to wait and see! *evil grin*


End file.
